


My Siera

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: Dog The Bounty Hunter
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry i hate myself for writing this, Requested Story, Romance if you squint, a request is a request, fan encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: Leland meets a single mother at a fan meet and greet and sparks fly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I knew Leland Chapman, I would have led an intervention by now.
> 
> Author's Note: OFC's looks and age left ambiguous on purpose. This is as close to reader-insert as I get.
> 
> Author's Note II: I'm not going to lie... I'm not a big fan of the meet and greet plot device but a request is a request. I'm sorry if this story is not everyone's cup of tea.
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader, Meghan (@Christlove88) for proofing a story that neither one of us likes very much.

Leland was tired and wanted nothing more than to go home. He was in the ballroom of the Ritz-Carlton, sitting at a long table beside Duane Lee and Baby Lyssa and signing autographs for fans of the show. They had been there for hours and his hand was starting to cramp. He was also pretty sure that if he smiled anymore his face was going to stick in the expression and he'd be Hawaii's very own Joker.

“Hi,” a small, sweet voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Leland looked up to find a very pretty woman who was accompanied by two boys; one a teenager and the other a toddler. They were, thankfully, the last people in the line of fans.

“Aloha.” This time his smile was genuine. “What's your name?”

“Siera Hardy.” The woman blushed.

“What about you?” He turned to address the teenager.

“Jimmy,” the teen answered politely. “And that's my brother, Jake.” He nodded at the toddler.

“Nice to meet everyone,” Leland said as he signed the DVD box set that Siera handed him. When he noticed that she wasn't wearing a wedding ring, his grin grew wider... and probably a little more flirtatious. “Is this your first time in Hawaii?”

That one question lead to a conversation that lasted over half an hour. At one point, Jimmy had gotten bored and taken Jake out to the playground that could be seen out of the ballroom windows.

“It's after five,” Siera said regretfully as she looked down at the time on her phone. “I should really be getting the boys some dinner.”

Leland kissed her cheek before she departed and almost kicked himself when he realized that he hadn't asked for her phone number. At least he knew her last name. Looked like he was going to have to make a stop at the front desk before he went home.

**SIERA'S ROOM**

Siera awoke the next morning much earlier than she wanted to because someone was knocking on the door.

Dragging herself out of bed, she grumbled to herself. Even little Jake had yet to stir. Pulling open the door, she was shocked to discover a delivery man, holding a vase of red roses.

After accepting the vase, she closed the door and set them down on the table next to the window so she could look for a card. When she finally found it and opened it, she had to put a hand over her mouth so she didn't squeal and wake up the boys.

_My Siera,_

_I enjoyed meeting you yesterday, beautiful. I was hoping that you and your boys might want to join me and mine for a day at the beach?_

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_Leland_

Below his name, he had left his phone number.

 

_**FINIS** _

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **


	2. My Siera Part II: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of Leland and Siera's story. Come and join the couple for Christmas.  
> Merry Christmas, Siera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The songs quoted in this chapter are copyright © Bill Engvall and *NSYNC. Both are awesome, neither is mine.

After that first day spent together with their children at the beach, Siera and Leland had been an item. Their relationship wasn't easy given the fact that he lived on the islands while she lived in Seattle but they were determined to make it work. Leland flew in to see her whenever he had a few days off from work. She returned the favor by flying to Hawaii whenever Jimmy had a holiday from school. Her job as a literary critic for the Seattle Times allowed her to travel pretty much whenever she wanted. As long as she had an internet connection, she could work.

It was now Christmas Eve and Siera was exhausted. Leland had flown in with all three of his kids to spend the holidays with her, Jimmy, and Jake. She had been on her feet baking and wrapping presents all day and her dad had been oh-so-kind enough during his visit to let the children get ahold of his country comedy album.

“ _Here's your sign,_

_Here's your sign,_

_Here's your stupid sign._

_You acted dumb so have some fun and wear your stupid sign...”_

Siera groaned and flopped to sit down next to Leland on the couch while all five kids danced around the living room singing the same song that they had been singing ALL DAY. “Make them stop.” She pouted and laid her head down on her boyfriend's shoulder.

Leland just chuckled and kissed the top of her head before grabbing the stereo remote. He turned off the worn-out CD that had been in existence since her childhood and turned the radio to a station that was playing Christmas music. An upbeat pop song was playing so the kids were still happy because they could still dance.

“ _Bells are ringing,_

_It's time to scream and shout,_

_And everybody's playing cause school's out._

_Celebrating this special time we share,_

_Happiness ‘cause love is in the air._

 

_And all the love will show,_

‘ _Cause everybody knows,_

_It's Christmas time and,_

_All the kids will see,_

_The gifts under the tree,_

_It's the best time of year for the family...”_

Siera cuddled further into Leland's arms as she watched Jake and Leiah investigating the gifts under the tree.

Leland turned and nuzzled his nose against her neck, stopping to drop a kiss on the sensitive skin behind her ear before moving his lips to her ear and whispering, “marry me.”

She turned to look at him in shock, searching his face for any hint that he might be joking. He was completely serious.

“Yes,” she whispered. She didn't even have to think about it.

Leland smiled before pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

 

**FINIS (for real this time)**

[ **MY WEBSITE** ](http://WWW.BADWOLFROSE.COM)

 


End file.
